This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a transport container that is adapted to store and transport notes of value. Such notes of value are, for example, banknotes, checks or vouchers. The transport container comprises a container body with at least one storage area for storing the notes of value as well as at least one handle connected to the container body. The handle serves in particular as a transport handle. For transporting the container, a person can reach with one hand into or through a handle opening of the transport handle. Transport containers for transporting notes of value and having a transport handle are known, for example, from the document WO 01/29786 A1.
2. Discussion
For an easy carrying, it is useful to arrange the handle leg or the handle legs connected to the container in a center-of-gravity plane or in a plane parallel to the center-of-gravity plane and near the center-of-gravity plane. As a result thereof, a relatively easy and comfortable carrying of the container is made possible. For many applications, it is desirable to be able to lift and carry two containers at the same time with a single hand without any further auxiliary means. From the document DE 201 18 843 U1, a separable transport container is known in which the two parts of the transport container can be jointly gripped by jointly grasping two carrying handles connected to the partial containers. These partial containers require that snap-in elements be provided by which the two partial containers are connected to each other so that the partial containers can be jointly carried.